


The White Horse

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our boys from The Razeteur are back...happiness ensures.....perhaps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of French are at the end of this story

Dominic stood on the platform, glancing at his watch and then at the arrival and departure’s board. He had been doing it every few minutes since he’d arrived at the station. His stomach was full of butterflies, and it was all because of a certain ebony-haired Razeteur.  
Dominic had returned to work, but he hated leaving Mathieu and work felt like torture. His heart had been lost the moment he’d set eyes on Mathieu and then it had been stolen when they had kissed.

The texts and those heated phones calls late at night had done nothing to help; especially when Mathieu talked dirty in French.

Once Mathieu had called him at work and he’d accidently left the speaker-phone one and now every woman and some men in the office wanted to meet his ‘sexy sounding’ boyfriend.

He looked at his watch again, then at the board. His heart skipped a beat when it said the train was arriving…Mathieu was nearly here. It seemed to take an eternity to arrive and stop. 

He watched people disembarking…then he saw him.

“Mathieu!” he called. “Mathieu!”

An ebony-haired head looked in his direction and began hurrying up the platform. Then Dominic had an armful of Mathieu and was kissing him like he was the last man on Earth.

“Missed me then, my Englishman?” Mathieu said when he was finally allowed to breathe.

*****************

Mathieu had hated it when Dominic had left…his holiday finished and had disappeared back to the capital.

He couldn’t believe he was actually nervous as he sat on the train as it sped toward Paris. Mathieu Bellamy, who faced the black bull in the arena was nervous; all because of a certain blond Englishman.

He’d known from the moment he’d seen him, covered in mud that he had to get to know him. His heart had fallen when he thought he’d pushed too far and Dominic had hesitated when he asked if he could kiss him.

Then he’d seen him in the crowd at the Carmargauise….and that kiss, he knew he wanted more….so much more. The month without   
Dominic had been torture, and he was thankful for the busy life on the ranch, it kept him busy.

Then his father had said that he was too old to go into the capital to see to the family business, and it was time Mathieu took on more responsibility. And as his father had put it in his own way…’go kiss the life out of your Englishman.”

He’d tried not to laugh at the high-pitched squeal that Dominic let out when he told him he was coming to Paris. This trip was definitely going to be more pleasure than business.

He stepped off the train, a little confused at the hustle and bustle of the platform, so different from the calm of his home. Then he heard his voice, calling his name. He turned and there he was, his Englishman.

Once he got his breath back he said, “Missed me then, my Englishman.”

*****************

Dominic fussed over the table setting, Mathieu would be back from his business meeting soon, and he wanted everything to be perfect. 

He’d been ecstatic when Mathieu had called and said he would be coming to Paris on business and really wanted to see his ‘Englishman.’

He was sad that he was here only for a long weekend, but he did have a life back in the Camargue. Dominic was determined to make the most of the days and the nights that they had. Oh how he wanted that dark-haired beautiful man….wanted to feel his skin on his skin…to feel….

He shivered at the thought, then busied himself finishing off the meal he was preparing.

“Dominic, that was delicious and the glace was pure heaven…what did you call it?”

“Rocky Road.”

Mathieu let out that adorable laugh, “Such a strange name, but no matter. Enough about dessert of the edible kind. There is another kind of dessert that I would rather taste.”

Dominic’s heart started to race when Mathieu looked at him, those blue eyes now almost lost to the black of what looked like arousal.

“Dominic,” he said, his vow at a lower timbre than Dominic remembered and it did things to him.

Mathieu stood and held out his hand.

“I want to make love to my Englishman.”

*****************

“Votre sont si beau” Mathieu whispered in his ear before once again laying kisses down Dominic’s neck and onto his collarbone.

He felt Dominic shiver…he seemed to love it when he spoke French to him.

“Mathieu,” Dominic moaned and bucked his hips against his growing arousal.

“J'ai envie de le goûter chacun d'entre vous.”

“Please,” Dominic breathed and Mathieu moved his kisses downwards, until he reached that place.

Sometime later they were wrapped up in each other’s arms…sated and sleepy.

“Mathieu?”

“Yes, my Dominic.”

“I….”

“What, my Englishman?”

“I want to say this in French, but I don’t know how.”

Mathieu turned on his side and looked into Dominic’s eyes.

“Say it, Dominic.”

“I want to say that I love you with all of my heart.”

Mathieu took in a sharp breath…his beautiful Englishman loved him.

“Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.”

Dominic smiled, “Yes, that.”

“And I love you with all of my heart.”

Dominic sighed, “I wish that you weren’t so far away, but I won’t ask you to move to the city. You were born in the Camargue, it is part of you….it’s in your blood, your soul.”

Mathieu kissed him tenderly, “Beautiful on the inside as well…now let us sleep. Tomorrow I want to see why you love Paris.”

******************

The next two days were filled with Dominic showing Mathieu what he loved about Paris and the nights were spent in Mathieu’s arms.

They were sleeping after another passionate encounter when Dominic was shocked awake by Mathieu suddenly sitting up.

“Mon Dieu!”

“Mathieu…what…are you okay?”

“I had a dream.”

“What about?”

“I dreamt of the White Horse.”

“The White Horse?”

“An ancient myth….the White Horse appears in the dream of a person that will one day own a part of the…..”

Mathieu suddenly went pale.

“Mathieu…love?” Dominic said, then jumped when Mathieu’s mobile rang.

Mathieu snatched it up.

“Salut?”

There was a voice on the other end of the phone.

“Quand?”

“Que s'est-il passé?”

“J'y retournerai tout de suite.”

Mattieu put the phone down.

“Mathieu?”

“My father…he died.”

Dominic took in a sharp breath and then put his arms around Mathieu.

“There was a storm and the bulls were restless…he went out to settle them…and…and one of the bulls….. mon père est mort. I have to go.”

Dominic nodded.

“I’ll come with you.”

“Dominic, you do not have to.”

“Mathieu, I want to…..you need someone.”

Mathieu nodded.

The journey back was done in silence and Dominic worried about Mathieu; he had shown no emotion since that phone call. He had only met Mathieu’s father once, but he had seemed to be a strong man and his son looked up to him.

He made a decision there and then…come what may, he would be there for Mathieu.

****************

The funeral was as Mathieu expected; that night another storm broke and he was restless.

He could hear the bulls...no that bull bellowing.

There was something he had to do in the morning, but on hearing it he could not wait till the morning.

He got up carefully, so as not to wake Dominic. He went to his father’s…no now it was his rifle cabinet. He loaded one bullet into the rifle   
they used to kill a bull for meat and walked out into the rain.

He didn’t care about getting wet, the rain felt good. He walked up to the pen and stood at the fence looking at the bull and it looked at him.

“There is a rule in the arena that if a bull kills it must be killed. My father did not die in the arena, but you did kill him…so, you must die, and I will offer you a death that my father did not get….painless and quick.”

He climbed the fence and jumped into the pen.

*******************

Dominic woke and found that Mathieu was gone…somehow he knew where he had gone. He dressed quickly and went outside and flinched when he heard a gun-shot…then silence.

He climbed the fence and dropped into the pen, he found Mathieu kneeling in the mud, the body of the bull just in front of him.

He fell to his knees beside him and held him as finally the tears that Mathieu had refused to shed fell and held him as Mathieu wept for his father.

********************

You are so beautiful- Votre sont si beau

I want to taste all of you- J'ai envie de le goûter chacun d'entre vous

I love you with all of my heart- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur

Hello- Salut

When- Quand

What happened- Que s'est-il passé?”

“I will return straight away- J'y retournerai tout de suite.”

My father is dead- mon père est mort


End file.
